Present invention relates to a system power leveling device for leveling system power using a bidirectional converter and a power storage device, and image diagnostic systems having the device.
For the purpose such as to reduce the burden for power-supply systems using electrical equipments, a variety of methods for leveling the system power of the electrical equipments are invented (in this specification, “the system power” is used to refer electric power provided to the electrical equipments from the power source). For example, a power storage device is connected via a bidirectional converter to a system bus line in the electrical equipments which provides electrical power to a load from a power source. Then control the bidirectional converter to specify the power consumption of the load, charge the power storage device when the consumed power is small and discharge the power storage device when the consumed power is large. That is, when the power consumption of the load is small, a part of the system power is stored in the power storage device, and when the power consumption of the load is large, the stored energy is used to make up for a part of the power consumption of the load. (for example, see the abstract of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 2002-271993). As a result, the system power is leveled.